


Hanasanai yo, you are my everything

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Break Up, Introspection, M/M, Resentment, Suicide
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Aveva pianto, Kota.Aveva pianto, l’aveva abbracciato e gli aveva detto che gli dispiaceva.E Kei si era lasciato abbracciare, come se non fosse altro che una bambola, perché questo era stato per lui nel corso degli anni.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Hanasanai yo, you are my everything

**_ \- Hanasanai yo, you are my everything - _ **

Camminava, Kei.

Camminava sulla strada fra l’università e casa sua, con passo lento.

Avrebbe potuto prendere il treno per tornare, ma non ne aveva voglia.

E istintivamente, si rese conto, stava anche prendendo la via più lunga.

Non voleva realmente tornare a casa, ma sapeva che avrebbe dovuto farlo prima o poi.

Non riusciva a sopportare quel pensiero. Non riusciva a sopportare il pensiero di entrare da quella porta, in quell’appartamento in cui aveva vissuto alcuni fra i momenti più belli della sua vita, e trovarlo diverso da come gli piaceva ricordarlo.

Non trovare i libri di Kota sugli scaffali, non trovare i suoi vestiti nell’armadio, non trovare le sue cose in bagno.

Non trovare lui.

La sera prima, quando se n’era andato, Kei era troppo occupato a piangere tutte le sue lacrime per preoccuparsi davvero del momento in cui sarebbe dovuto ritornare a casa senza che lui fosse lì, senza che ci fosse nemmeno qualcosa che potesse indicare il suo passaggio in quella casa.

Aveva portato via tutto, Yabu. E a Kei sembrava che avesse portato via anche una parte di se stesso.

Sentiva di odiarlo in quel momento.

Sentiva di odiare quello che gli aveva fatto, sentiva di odiare tutto quello che gli aveva taciuto nel corso di quegli anni, come se lui non fosse altro che un bambino al quale era sempre bene nascondere la verità.

Era in questo che Kota aveva sempre sbagliato.

Nel considerarlo un bambino da proteggere, quando non c’era niente da cui lui volesse essere protetto.

_“Kei... io non ce la faccio più.”_

_“Che cosa vuol dire che non ce la fai più, Ko?”_

_“Io...”_

_“Mi ami ancora, non è vero?”_

Ma Yabu per troppo tempo aveva giocato con lui, si era divertito a viziarlo, a fargli ottenere sempre tutto quello che desiderava, a farlo sentire la persona più amata della terra.

Kei non avrebbe mai dato molto credito alle abilità del più grande nel mentire, eppure doveva dargliene atto: per tutti quegli anni, aveva recitato il suo ruolo alla perfezione.

Aveva recitato il ruolo di fidanzato perfetto, e lui c’era stato perché, in fondo, gli era sempre convenuto.

Eppure, ripensandoci, non gli sembrava di aver sbagliato niente.

Riconosceva i suoi difetti, sapeva di poter essere eccessivo e capriccioso, che quando aveva le sue giornate storte non era semplice stargli accanto.

Ma ci aveva sempre provato, nel bene o nel male.

E gli era sempre parso che a Kota questi lati del suo carattere non dispiacessero troppo.

Era sempre rimasto accanto a lui, in fondo.

Gli aveva sempre detto di amarlo.

Ogni santo giorno, anche più volte al giorno, quando era sicuro che nessuno potesse vederli, Yabu lo attirava a sé, lo baciava e gli diceva che lo amava.

Col senno di poi, Kei vedeva quelle parole più come una rassicurazione che come un gesto di affetto spontaneo.

Una rassicurazione per se stesso, e non per lui.

_“E non mi meritavo che me lo dicessi? Non mi meritavo che mi dicessi che non mi amavi più?”_

_“Mi dispiace, Kei.”_

_“Da quanto?”_

_“Cosa?”_

_“Da quant’è che ti sei reso conto di non amarmi più?”_

Ogni parola che Yabu gli aveva detto la sera prima era come impressa a fuoco nella sua mente, come se non si decidesse ad andarsene, come se ce l’avesse ancora di fronte, ancora con quello sguardo triste e contrito.

E lui non sapeva che farsene della sua contrizione.

Aveva pianto, Kota.

Aveva pianto, l’aveva abbracciato e gli aveva detto che gli dispiaceva.

E Kei si era lasciato abbracciare, come se non fosse altro che una bambola, perché questo era stato per lui nel corso degli anni.

Solo una bambola da usare all’occorrenza, solo un oggetto, solo qualcosa la cui presenza si accetta di buon grado, perché non dà poi così fastidio.

Era così che l’aveva fatto sentire, ma la sera prima non gli aveva detto nulla.

Si era limitato a piangere insieme a lui, perché questo era quello che Kota si aspettava.

Si aspettava che Kei piangesse tutte le sue lacrime, com’era abituato a fare, si aspettava che lo implorasse di restare, che gli chiedesse di non andarsene, che gli dicesse che le cose sarebbero andate meglio, che tutto poteva essere sistemato.

E Kei aveva seguito alla perfezione il suo copione. Gli aveva detto tutto quello che l’altro voleva sentire, senza una reale convinzione.

Non ci credeva, e aveva smesso di lottare da quando Yabu gli aveva detto di non amarlo più.

Che senso aveva calpestare la propria dignità già logorata, a quel punto?

Eppure l’aveva fatto, forse per farlo stare meglio o per far stare meglio se stesso. Non era in grado di dirlo.

Sapeva solo che aveva avuto le sue lacrime, mentre tutto quello che avrebbe realmente desiderato era poter esprimere il suo odio.

_“Tu mi sei sempre stato accanto... e io ho semplicemente pensato che fosse la cosa giusta da fare, che_ tu _fossi la persona giusta. Ma... ho solo accettato la situazione per quello che era, capisci?Non ho riflettuto su cosa fosse giusto, non ho pensato di amarti o meno. Ho solo pensato che tu eri lì, con me, e che doveva pur significare qualcosa.”_

_“E allora perché non mi hai lasciato quando te ne sei reso conto, anziché continuare a farmi inutilmente del male?”_

_“Perché non volevo che facessi qualcosa di... impulsivo. Non volevo che reagissi in modo precipitoso, ecco.”_

_“Ma ora non ti importa più niente di quello che faccio, vero?”_

Se ne era andato, Yabu.

Se ne era andato, e aveva fatto in modo che di lui non rimanesse nessuna traccia.

Non in quell’appartamento che li aveva visti felici, almeno secondo Kei, né tantomeno nella sua vita.

E quello che più odiava nel ripensarci, era che lui aveva messo tutto se stesso in quella relazione, aveva dato tutto a Kota nella convinzione di poterlo rendere felice, e sapere che era stata tutta una menzogna.

Che niente era reale, che solo lui era stato bene, che l’amore veniva solo dalla sua parte e lui era stato tanto cieco da non accorgersene.

Kei sospirò, guardandosi intorno.

Era ancora lontano da quella casa, ma la cosa non gli dispiaceva più di tanto.

Si fermò per un attimo, concedendosi di guardare il cielo, per un secondo.

Il sole era alto, ma era come se lui non riuscisse a sentirlo davvero.

E pensò che il sole non scalda mai abbastanza, non in momenti come quelli, non quando lui sentiva il freddo partirgli da dentro, senza lasciargli il minimo scampo.

Non lo scaldava abbastanza, e lui non aveva più voglia di cercare nessuna forma di calore.

Era stanco di continuare a camminare.

Scese nel tunnel della metropolitana, attendendo l’arrivo del treno insieme a tutti gli altri.

Era quasi l’ora di pranzo, in fondo, e il binario era zeppo di persone che tornavano a casa, che tornavano dalle loro famiglie, che tornavano dalle persone che amavano.

Kei le odiò, una per una.

E con quel sentimento di odio, con il pensiero di Kota e della sua assenza fisso nella sua mente, pochi attimi prima che il treno raggiungesse la sua fermata fece un passo in avanti.

Ebbe a malapena il tempo di provare dolore per la caduta.

Poi, non sentì più nulla.


End file.
